Popular
by Jade Oneill
Summary: Shane does something to irritate Mitchie and she writes him a song.


**Authors Note: **This is a Camp Rock story that just kinda popped in my head one day when I was listening to Popular by the Veronicas in my car. So here is what I came up with. It's slightly Smitchie, somewhat. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Camp Rock on Popular. Bummer.

**

* * *

**

**Popular**

"Can you believe that, that," Mitchie practically yelled as she stormed into the cabin she shared with Caitlin.

"Huh," Caitlin asked looking from her laptop at her friend.

"That arrogant, self-absorbed…"

"What?"

"Egotistical, conceited, pompous."

"Mitchie," Caitlin tried to interrupt her friend's rant.

"Self-centered Pop Star," she finally ended collapsing on her bed.

"Who and what? Or What and who? Oh, never mind, what's up," Caitlin settled with.

"I'll tell you what's up. I've had it with that, that JERK," she let out.

"Okay, I take it we're talking about Shane."

'Yeah, mister thinks he should get whatever he wants because of who he is. What does he think? That his name is like a credit card or something," Mitchie cried indignantly.

"Well, you know what I think of the overrated Pop Star," Caitlin told her friend.

"Yeah, I know. It's just one minute he's nice and normal, then the next minute he's throwing some tantrum about something stupid."

"Why don't you write a song?"

"Huh?"

"Look, it always helps you think and express yourself."

'Well, I guess," Mitchie said getting her yellow song book out, "Will you help me with the music?"

"Do you even have to ask? So what are we gonna write about?"

"Hmm. I'm note sure."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Annoyed and irritated at a certain so called Pop Star," Mitchie said evenly, "and I know that if becoming famous and being popular is going to be like that. I want nothing to do with it."

"Popular. That would make a good title."

"Yeah, it would," Mitchie said scribbling the name down, "how does this line sound. You get what you want your name is your credit card.

"That sounds good, but what if we wrote it from first person. I think it might sound better," Caitlin suggested.

"I get what I want, my name is my credit card," Mitchie sang to the tune in her head, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I like that tune. Let me see what I can do with that," Caitlin said going over to her keyboard and started playing with it.

The two friends worked for what felt like all day, nut was really only a couple of hours.

"Wow," Mitchie said after they ran through the finished product.

"This is good. So do you feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I think you should sing this at the jam tonight," Caitlin told her.

"What?!"

"Oh come on. I'll be there with you. Someone has to play the music," she encouraged Mitchie.

"I don't know," Mitchie said uncertainly.

"Let's show Shane Gray how he really acts," Caitlin said going with a different angle.

"You know what. Let's do it," Mitchie said with new found determination in her voice.

**JAM TIME**

Mitchie walked to the middle of the stage after being introduced. She gulped nervously, turned to look at Caitlin, who gave her a thumbs up.

Turning to look at the audience, she brought the microphone to her mouth, "This song is for someone very special."

After those words, Caitlin started the upbeat music for the song and Mitchie sang.

_Pop pop, Mmm pop_

_Pop pop, Mmm pop_

_I hate to say it, but they play this dang song in every club_

_But it's me, so I show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me not you_

_Who said anything about you?_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys & girls pretend to know me_

_They try so hard_

_And I get what I want_

_My name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me_

_Because I am so popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what I mean, so they shut up_

_If you know what I mean, so just shut up_

_Cause I don't want to give half away_

_On the day_

_We don't make up_

_If you know what I mean, when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean, when we break up_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys & girls pretend to know me_

_They try so hard_

_And I get what I want_

_My name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me_

_Because I am so popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_You always wanna be 'round me_

_So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight_

_You've either got it, or you don't_

_And I'm sorry you won't_

_Get there by using me_

_Just go & do your own thing_

_Pop pop pop, Mmm pop_

_Pop pop pop, Mmm pop_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys & girls pretend to know me_

_They try so hard_

_And I get what I want_

_My name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me_

_Because I am so popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys & girls pretend to know me_

_They try so hard_

_And I get what I want_

_My name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me_

_Because I am so popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

_Pop pop popular_

The crowd broke out into a loud applause after the song was over. Mitchie looked out over the crowd, locked eyes with Shane, gave him a smirk, and walked off the stage with Caitlin.


End file.
